Tea And Toast
by EmmyEeveeZorua
Summary: While on the Bostonius, Emmy and Desmond Sycamore are pushed into a date by Luke and Raymond. Both protest, but the date goes on anyway, throwing the two into a very awkward situation. Emmy/Sycamore, fluff.


**An: Hello, I'm not dead! I'm doing science homework and I'm Still Alive! (Gah, crappy ****_Portal _****reference) Ok, I really love Emmy/Descole and Emmy/Desmond, so I decided to attempt to write a fluffy oneshot! I did the oneshot part, but I'm not too sure about the fluff... I don't really write fluff, so please bear with me. So even though this is early, happy Valentine's Day!**

Emmy stared at her teacup, slightly embarrassed and admittedly a tad bit nervous about the current situation she was in. The young woman had wound up going on a blind date with Desmond Sycamore, a man she had recently met during the course of her job.

Luke and Sycamore's butler, Raymond, had been the ones to suggest the date. The young apprentice had noticed that Emmy seemed down and more stressed than usual, and had asked her repeatedly if she was alright. She had responded by saying that she was fine, and it was just the stress of locating the Azran Legacy, aiding the two professors, and traveling the world on such short notice. Her job was also giving her much to worry about, but she didn't dare tell that to Luke. He would of never understood.

Luke hadn't believed her, and had continued to pester her with questions, finally asking her if she was pregnant. Emmy, flushing a bright red, had calmly told him that she was in fact, not pregnant, and that he should go help Raymond, as it the elderly man might need help. The boy had reluctantly left to help the butler, but he was still worried about her. Apparently, both Luke and Raymond had been worried about their companions, as they had talked about ways to cheer them up. The young boy, being who he was, had suggested the date.

Everyone had reacted positively to it. Raymond found it satisfactory, Professor Layton believed that it would be a great way for Emmy and Sycamore to meet, and Aurora was simply curious about the modern courting habits of the modern day. Both man and woman had protested at the very notion of the date, but their objections had been ignored, and to make a semi-long story short, Emmy was now sitting in the main room of the Bostonius, wearing a pretty, short, yellow dress with a belt cinched around her waist along with a pair of black tights, waiting for her 'date' while staring at her tea. The 'date' itself was supposed to begin at eight, and it was nearing that time, but there was still no sign of Mr. Sycamore.

She crossed her arms and began to tap her foot nervously. Where was he? Could he have somehow managed to weasel his way out of the date? And if so, why hadn't anyone told her? And why on earth was she so worried about this one date? It wasn't like she hadn't been on dates before; on the contrary, she had been on many. But many of these relationships had gone downhill soon after that first date, and she wasn't eager to repeat her last date, one with a man she had met and gone to a bar with (She still wasn't sure where the snake had come from, and why it had been crawling up her leg).

"Um, Miss Altava?" Emmy was brought back down to earth by the sound of her 'date'. She turned around in her seat to see Desmond Sycamore standing in the doorway, wearing a black tuxedo, looking as about as embarrassed as she did. He sat down in the chair next to her, causing the young woman to blush faintly. The two sat next to each other for several awkward minutes "So..." Emmy said, in an attempt to break the ice. "Um, how are you?" Sycamore looked at her. "Well, Miss Altava, I'm doing quite fine. Might I ask how you are doing?" "I'm doing quite fine myself, Mr. Sycamore," she responded. "I must ask though, what took you so long?" The older man chuckled softly. "Believe it or not, it was Raymond. He insisted on making me look my best for you."

"He did? That was rather sweet of him." Emmy commented. "It was, wasn't it?" he said, smiling at her. She returned the smile, realizing that he couldn't take his eyes off her. Then again, she couldn't exactly take her eyes off him. Did this happen with all blind dates? Did they find themselves unable to stop staring at their partner? It seemed possible...

"Hello, Master Sycamore. Hello, Miss Altava." Raymond said, bowing as he said their names, and again jolting Emmy from her thoughts. "Are you two having a nice time on your date?" "Yes, we are," Emmy answered, a little surprised that he would ask the question when the 'date' hadn't even really started. "We are doing wonderful, Raymond. Thank you for asking," Sycamore responded, turning to face his employee. "Oh, good. I came out to inform the two of you that dinner will be ready soon, and that we are alone on the ship. I asked Mr. Layton to take the younger ones out to the London museum again. He seemed quite happy to do so. Enjoy yourselves."

Raymond then left the room, leaving behind a very embarrassed duo. The woman in yellow found it kind that the butler had ensured that the date be adults only, but it would of been nice if he had delivered the news in a different way. One that had not been so awkward.

"Well, ah, that was, um, odd," Emmy remarked, glancing at him briefly. "Why would your butler make sure we were alone?" "It really was odd," Sycamore agreed. "I wish I knew that myself. But what I think is that he believes dates should be given in privacy- at least, I hope that's the reason, but it's so obsolete." "Obsolete?" Emmy questioned, fiddling with a lock of her hair. "What do you mean?" "Well, when you think about it, most couples are out in restaurants, or at a roller rink, or another public place. They're not in the house, being watched by the boy's guardian." he said, taking a sip of his tea. "I've never really had a date like that, but I've always believed it would be nice to go on one." "Well, I've been on many of those, and I'm enjoying this one a lot more" Emmy said, putting her hand on Sycamore's own, causing him, to look at her in surprise. "I know it seems odd, with it being so awkward and all, but this is honestly one of the best dates I've been on." "Re-re-really?" Sycamore stammered. "You really like this? I don't know what to say..." "You don't believe me?" she asked, smiling softly, causing the man next to her stammer out unintelligible sentences. "Maybe this will persuade you." Still smiling, the young woman leaned over and kissed her partner on the mouth, causing him to blush furiously.

"Convinced?" she asked, laughing at Sycamore's reaction to her 'gift'. He merely nodded, unable to speak, smiling like an idiot. "Uh... Could w-w-e do th-th-that ag-again?" he finally managed to say, gazing hopefully at Emmy. "Sure, why not?"

**An: Well, I really hoped you enjoyed my first romance oneshot, and a review would be appreciated, especially if you think of ways this fic could of been improved. Now I've got to thank my friends The Red Zelda and Music's Passion for helping me in writing this by supplying ideas for moving it along. I strongly recommend reading their stories.**


End file.
